Todo por culpa de una maldita resaca
by justamalfoy
Summary: Haber olvidado lo que paso la noche anterior tuvo una serie de acontecimientos en mi vida... y uno de ellos fue conocer al idiota de Scorpius Malfoy. Desearía volver a esa noche y no cometer la estupidez más grande... y así me habría ahorrado muchos, pero muchos problemas...
1. Salida de Chicas

8:00 AM.

Despertarme fue horroroso, la cabeza me latía de dolor, tenía una sed incontrolable y los ojos se me cerraban notoriamente. Con mucho esfuerzo logre levantarme de mi cama, la cual parecía haber liberado una batalla la noche anterior. Mala idea levantarme, un mareo, se remecía el suelo bajo mis pies, veía todo dar vueltas, esto no estaba del todo bien. Mierda, nunca más volvería a tomar, lo juro, lo peor es la resaca al día siguiente. Debo volver a dormir un rato más.

8:30 AM.

Alguien había abierto las cortinas de mi habitación, estaba completamente iluminada. Gruñí. La única que podría hacer eso, era mi compañera de piso_, le hare pagar esto_, pensé. Los ojos se me seguían cerrando solos, pero ya era hora de levantarme, me prepararía una taza de café, directo a la vena, necesitaba despertar luego. Avance por mi habitación, y vi la ropa que había usado en el día de ayer desperdigada por el piso, bueno no siempre era tan desordenada, pero creo que ayer los tragos se me subieron bastante a la cabeza. Entró una brisa de la ventana, levantaba levemente el velo de la cortina. Recién en ese minuto repare que estaba complemente desnuda, _mierda… mierda… mierda, _pensé. ¿Qué había hecho? Okey. Era una chica que le gustaba disfrutar de la vida, de eso no cabía dudas, pero llegar a tal punto de que no me acordaba nada de la noche anterior, y despertaba completamente desnuda, algo andaba mal. Me puse mi bata rápidamente y salí a prepararme ese maldito café.

Después de tomar mi improvisado desayuno, fui a tomarme una ducha, pero fue en ese preciso momento en el que me di cuenta que había un chico durmiendo en mi sillón, un chico. Lo peor no fue eso, no claramente no, tenía que estar el gran karma detrás de todo esto, el chico estaba desnudo, desnudo. Necesitaba calmarme, ese maldito café no me ayudo en nada… tenía que respirar. Iba contar hasta diez. 1…2…3…4…5… En ese preciso instante tome conciencia de que gran parte de la anatomía masculina de este susodicho estaba al descubierto. No pude evitar sonrojarme, solté un grito. No, no estaba pensado. Primero iba a tapar_ eso_ de mi vista, segundo ir a bañarme y tercero echar a este tipo de mi casa.

9:00AM.

Después de tomar mi reconfortante baño, fui nuevamente a ver al joven-bulto de mi sillón. Como lo despertaría, sencillamente no tenia ni idea, pero lo que si sabía, era que debía pedirle una explicación de lo sucedido la noche anterior. No era muy difícil sacar las deducciones correspondientes, pero sinceramente no poseía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Me costaba pensar que hubiera realizado tamaña estupidez, bueno no era una chica que se dedicaba a seguir las reglas, pero jamás en toda mi vida había despertado con un desconocido completamente desnudo en mi departamento. Aunque si yo era la que lo había traído, perfectamente podría hacer sido Dominique, ella siempre traía a sus conquistas a mi piso.

9:30 AM.

Ya había pasado media hora y todavía no encontraba la manera de despertar al bulto del sillón. Tenía que tomar una decisión luego, aunque la vaga idea que tenía era perversa pero serviría… si lo haría, era la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Fui a la cocina, tomé un poco de agua, trate de conseguir las fuerzas, si muchas veces era débil, pero esta vez era necesario. Volví al living y derramé un chorro de agua encima del chico.

La reacción de él, no tardo en aparecer. Tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía estar completamente descolocado. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no fue tan grandiosa idea tirarle un chorro de agua encima. _Mierda que le digo_, pensé.

-Disculpa ¿tu eres…- pregunte un poco insegura- ¿tu quién eres?- volví a preguntar un poco más segura. Me mataría, como había sido tan estúpida de beber tanto, que ya ni recordaba lo que había hecho. Maldito whisky y sus agregados.

-Disculpa-dijo somnoliento, se levanto del sillón - Mi nombre es Scorpius…- estiro su mano. _Mierda, de verdad este bulto estaba hecho a mano, jamás había visto tantos músculos en un solo cuerpo._

No, en estos instantes no estaba pensado lo correcto. Le respondí el gesto, y en ese momento me acorde, más bien vislumbre que estaba _completamente _desnudo. Francamente él estaba hecho con amor, su madre y su padre había hecho realmente el amor, porque de no ser así… Debía concéntrame en lo importante.

Scorpius, cierto- esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba- podrías vestirte. – Me miro desconcertado, y se tapo con la manta que había en el sillón.

-Discúlpame- dijo incomodo- ¿podría ocupar tu ducha? – pregunto con un tono suave

-Claro- respondí aún confundida- Es la primara puerta a la derecha. ¿Quieres que te prepare un café? – Si realmente me sentía estúpida, nunca pensé que me vería en una situación así, pero aquí estaba yo preguntándole a un desconocido si quería una taza de café mientras el se bañaría en mi ducha. La vida tenía muchas vueltas.

-Me encantaría- respondió ameno- Gracias.- dicho esto, salió en busca del baño. Entro en él y se escuche el grifo del agua. Estaba perdida.

-Te costara- susurre cansada.

10:30 AM.

Charlamos un rato, sobre los distintos tipos de café que conocíamos, -una estupidez- porque a mi parecer, ninguno de los dos quería abordar el tema de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Rose- dijo extenuado- lo que paso ayer, lo lamento…- quede desconcertada, _¿¡Qué mierda había pasado?! _, fue el único pensamiento que pude formular.- de verdad yo pensé que lo habías disfrutado- mi alma se deshacía lentamente.

-Scorpius, si te soy sincera- dije interviniendo.- no me acuerdo de nada- confesé avergonzada. Se veía fastidiado por la situación. _Yo si sabía como matar el momento_.

-Nada… - susurro- ¿estás segura de eso?- preguntó. _Si no me cabía duda. _

-Si- admití. Menuda situación, solo el maldito karma era responsable de esto.

-Bueno al parecer, debo esclarecer la situación, antes de dar las disculpas correspondientes- dijo tranquilo. – Primero que todo, nos conocimos en un bar- llegó una vago recuerdo de una habitación, con una luminosidad escasa, humo de cigarro, y mesas repletas de jóvenes alcoholizados. – tu llegaste con una rubia,- _Dominique, me las pagaría_- llevabas una sonrisa radiante. Te veías muy linda, de hecho creo que fuiste la chica que más sacaron a bailar… y bueno tu ya estabas bastante ebria- me miro dudosamente, le hice una señal para que siguiera, lo único que quería era que me relatara mi olvidada noche.- cuando nosotros salimos del bar. Me dijiste que vivías sola y que querías compartir tu cama conmigo- se removió incomodo en el sillón.

_Mierda_. Creo que desde la mañana había sido mi palabra más repetida. Como era tan "atrevida", si tenía 23 años y vivía sola, pero aún así jamás me había comportado así.

Scorpius siguió contando los hechos, aunque ya era bastante obvio que nos habíamos acostado, y que había sido sexo desenfrenado, sino no hubiera quedado la cama como estaba.

12:00PM.

El tiempo pasaba volando, ya era el medio día y el chico que antes estaba desnudo en mi sillón y no sabía de su procedencia, ahora era Scorpius Malfoy, dueño de un bar- el mismo en el cual me había alcoholizado-. _ Tenía mi misma edad y era dueño de un bar…quién mierda gobiernaba al mundo._

Al pasar las horas de la mañana, todavía no comprendía mi imprudencia de haberme acostado con él, sin siquiera saber su nombre. Aunque no podía sacarme el crédito que había sido mío una noche- aunque sonara como una puta- pero él era un dios griego.

Debía despedirme de él, tenía que ir trabajar y supongo que él ir a su bar. Tome las tazas de café y fui a fregadero, las deje remojando. Apoye mis manos en el borde de este. Los recuerdos llegaron de golpe.

_ Era una habitación oscura, las luces relampagueaban por el lugar, la música resonaba, risas, gritos. Una chica sentada en la mesa, golpeando la mesa con un shot de tequila, chicos devorando con la mirada a mujeres que bailaban en la pista de baile, canciones electrónicas, mi prima cantando con un moreno, bastante alto y guapo _

Tenía que encontrar a Dominique, ella debía ayudarme a recodar de una mejor manera, Scorpius había sido de gran ayuda pero aun así la necesitaba, solo ella sabía porque habiamos ido a ese bar, y por eso ella –y nadie más que ella- debía ayudarme a arreglar este entuerto. Iría por las llaves de mi auto y saldría a encontrar a mi queridísima prima.

Busque por toda la casa y las llaves no aparecían – lo que me faltaba- en mi habitación no estaban, ni el living, ni en la cocina, y menos el en baño –aunque igual había buscado-. No podía ser tan pava, siempre se me perdían las cosas pero jamás las llaves, mi auto era como mi hijo - okey exageraba- pero tenía un valor muy especial. Mientras intente revisar debajo de los sillones, sentí un carraspeo, alcé la vista y vi como Scorpius me miraba con una extraña mueca.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto jocoso – se te perdió un aro, una sortija….

-No – respondí exaltada- las llaves de mi auto.

-Querrás decir estas llaves- levanto su mano y tenía mis llaves, con mi llavero de "i love New York". _¿Qué MIERDA hacían ahí? ¿es que además de acostarme con él le daba mis llaves?_- Las tengo yo, porque ayer tenías unas ideas bastante descabelladas- me miró bastante inquisitivo, yo solo sentía mis mejillas arder- una de ellas era ir a un mirador y "estrenar tu auto", no me parecía mal idea pero sería un poco incomodo ¿no crees?.

¡Se estaba burlando de mí! Oh! Maldito rufián ojalá Merlín y Morgana lo despedazaran por ser tan irremediablemente sexy. Me levante del suelo para tomar mis llaves, ya casi las alcanzaba, pero algo lo hizo cambiar de opinión porque las alejo nuevamente de mi alcance.

-Enserio, debo ir por mi auto y por mi prima- le dije irritada, no podía enfadarme pero la situación ya se había salido de mis límites cuestionables- y eso sucedió cuando entre a mi casa con él, y tuve sexo- ¿me las podrías pasar?

-No- contesto – a menos que me lleves contigo…

Me esperaba todo menos eso, mi cerebro había entrado en un colapso mental, habían escuchado bien mis oídos, que fuera con Él. _ESTABA LOCO, LO CONOCÍA DESDE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR – de la cual ni me acordaba- Y QUERÍA QUE FUERA CON ÉL. _Menuda situación.

-¿De verdad deseas que te lleve?- pregunte asombrada.

-Sí- admitió- de hecho… lo necesito- lo mire extrañada- yo me vine manejando, y dejaste algunas cosas en el bar. – Mierda. Ahora que se me había quedado en el bar del adonis.

-¿Qué cosas?- demande, la situación ya había colmado el límite y no podía seguir aguantando.

-Tu bolso, tus zapatos, tu prima y a mi mejor amigo junto a ella- _Ahora todo se volvía un poco más claro, su mejor amigo debía ser el chico moreno… y su prima la rubia despampanante. _– ahora vamos- señalo la puerta de mi departamento

13:30PM.

Entre al bar, estaba oscuro, las sillas encima de las mesas, gente limpiando, una chica limpiando los vasos de la barra, el escenario sin los micrófonos para el karaoke, y así después de recorrer el bar por completo llegamos a una puerta vieja de color negro. Era una oficina pero no una normal, el color de las paredes era un rojo intenso que le daba un brillo especial, un pequeña ventana con cortinas traslucidas, además de una cama al costado derecho, era de tamaño mediana con un cobertor negro y encima tenía ropa desordenada; y un escritorio al otro lado de la habitación con muchos papeles y una laptop. Un mini bar cerca de la pared y un sillón de cuero negro un poco roído.

-¿Esta es tu oficina?- pregunte

-Si, bienvenida a mi hogar- dijo con desinterés

-¿vives aquí?- no quería verbalizar tales palabras, pero salieron antes de me diera cuenta. Estaba perpleja por la notica de él. Nunca imagine que viviría en un lugar como ese, menos si era el dueño del bar.

-Sí- admitió – vivo aquí, este es mi refugio- seguía sin salir del asombro, después de confirmar mis pensamientos. – Veo que no te esperabas esto- al sentirme aludida lo mire avergonzada- No te preocupes, esto- dijo observando la habitación- fue una decisión difícil. Eso incluyo peleas y gritos por parte de mi familia- dijo amargamente.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención ponerte incomodo- dije afectada, no quería que el estuviera incomodo con su forma de vivir, todos hemos tenido altos y bajos durante la vida y él, por lo visto, no se salía de ellos.

-No preocupes- respondió tranquilo- ahora creo que deberíamos buscar tus cosas y a tu prima.

-Sí, sería una buena idea- solté incomoda, ya no quería seguir en esa habitación, se notaba que el chico no había tenido un pasado fácil, pero tampoco mi intención era indagar sobre el tema.

-Ven- tomo mi muñeca y me dirigió a la salida de la oficina- Kat- llamó fuerte

-¿Si?- grito alguien del otro lado de la estancia, era la chica que limpiaba los vasos de la barra, era morena y de tez pálida. Su sonrisa no tardo en aparecer- Con conquista nueva- soltó divertida, no entendí su broma, hasta que me di cuenta que Scorpius todavía tenía mi muñeca tomada, me removí incomoda. Me soltó divertido. _¿Qué mierda le hacia gracia?_

-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo severo, me miro y se comenzó reír a carcajadas, en ningún momento le vi la gracia al chiste.- Kat te presento a Rose- La chica me miro con picardía y me saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. Le respondí el gesto fastidiada. – has visto unos tacones, una cartera y una chaqueta negra- pregunto con naturalidad. No podía ser mi día mejor. La chica rio por lo bajo y me miro entretenida.

-Si están en la logia- respondió, Scorpius volvió a tomar de mi muñeca y me guió hasta allá- No hagan mucho ruido- grito Kat. _Okey si lo otro había sido vergonzoso esto había superado notablemente mis expectativas._ Trate de soltarme del agarre, pero no pude. Scorpuis me miro confundido

-Puedo caminar sola- refunfuñe

-Disculpe su alteza- soltó disgustado. Entorne los ojos, lo que me faltaba era que ahora se molestara. – la próxima vez, te traeré en una carroza- dijo con desdén

-¿Quién dijo que iba a haber próxima vez?- pregunte desconcertada. Eso si que no me lo esperaba para nada.

-¿Quién dijo que no?- pregunto molesto. No podia creerlo... quería una segunda vez! Quien mierda se creía para tomar tal desición por mi!. IDIOTA.

-Yo dije que no - repondi segura, no me di cuenta cuando entramos por un angosto pasillo. Solo cabía una persona a la vez. Scorpius se detuvo frente a una puerta angosta, se notaba el pasar de los años que tenia solo por la decoloración del barniz y las grietas que poseía. En la parte superior colgaba una tabla que decía "logia".

-Llegamos su majestad- dijo sarcástico. En la habitación habian muchas repisas, llenas de licores estravagantes, copas de colores, latas de cerveza, botellas de bebidas- tú busca por alla y yo por acá- me ordeno brusco.

-Como usted diga su exelencia- respondi molesta. Solo quería terminar esto... Él era arrogante, molesto, apuesto y sensual. Lamentablemente no me acordaba de ESA noche. Solo si pudiera recordar su cuerpo sobre el mio, las acompasadas embestidas que emitirían sus caderas. Creo que estaba divagando de una manera no sana. Mientras antes encontrara mis putas cosas y me fuera sería mejor.

-Estas muy callada- comento indiferente- estarás recordando lo de anoche- sonrio de medio lado, se veía tan sexy así, y me miro suspicaz.

Eso quisieras- contraataque.

-De hecho, creo que eso hacias- dijo divertido- sino el aire a tu alrededor no estaría tan denso- seguía con esa sonrisa de medio lado, que haría suspirar a cualquiera.

-Que estas tratando de decir- chille enojada. _Que se creía ese rusio oxigenado! Que podía tratarme como a el le pareciera... Esta me las pagaría-_ sabes que... Me harte de ti, podrás ser el ser más bello del mundo, pero me vas a escuchar; no te aguantare tus arranques de egolatría ni menos que digas que tengo el aire más "denso" por ti... Maldito narciso- sali refunfuñando de la habitación.

-Creo que te mueres por otra revolcada conmigo- grito desde la habitación.

-Eres insufrible- murmure

-No, no lo soy Rose- respondio detrás mio. _¿Cómo puede ser tan sigiloso? No, Rose no es ser sigiloso sino que tu eres una despitada... Y enfadada con alguien disminuye tus niveles de alerta_. - de hecho creo que debes darme algo a cambio- dijo sonrriendo.

-Ni lo pienses- conteste ofuscada. Claro él me ayudaba a buscar mis cosas y quería algo a cambio. ¿quién mierda se creía?- no veo porque debería darte algo a cambio...

-Rose, Rose...- susurraba mi nombre. Mi oídos gozaban de la melodía que provocaban sus palabras en mí. En mi estomago revoloteban mariposas, me sentía igual que una adolecente... Maldito e infernal Scorpius.

-Callate- le suplique, seguía a mis espaldas- no sigas- tomo mi brazo y me dio vuelta, estabamos frente a frente. _Mierda estaba perdida_, a pesar de que no me acordaba de la noche anterior, su mirada era penetrante, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Su cuerpo se acercaba mi, no podía dejar que se acercara; _mierda... porque no salí antes de este pasillo, me habría ahorrado problemas_. -alejate, por favor- dije con un hilo de voz. El no me escuchaba, seguía acercándose a mi, estaba acorralada contra la pared; nuestros rostros se encontraban tan solo a unos pocos centímetros.

-¿Por qué quieres que me aleje de ti?- pregunto con voz ronca. Rozó su nariz contra la mia.

-Scorpiu...- poso sus labios contra los mios- No- dije sobre sus labios. Este chico sería mi perdición. No podía seguir así, debía irme... porque Merlín y Morgana me hacían estas cosas.

-Solo dejate llevar Rose- me dijo con una sonrisa. Lentamente fue hacía mi cuello y lo besó, no estaba pensando claramente con Scorpius en ese lugar.

-No puedo- dije, me miró a los ojos y me perdí completamente en su mirada. Sus ojos eran una tormenta que arrasaban con todos mis sentidos, su mirada de deseo y lujuria era motivante para seguir sus ideas.

Alguien carraspeo fuertemente, levanté mi mirada y vi a kat con una sonrisa jocosa en su rostro.

- Nunca pensé que harían lo que les dije...- dijo riendo.

- No es lo que tu crees- le dije avergonzada, mis mejillas me ardían, lo más probable es que mi rostro estuviera al rojo vivo.

- No me debes ninguna explicación- dijo desinteresada- Scorp viene los vendedores y cada uno desea su exclusividad.

- Iré enseguida Kat- dijo molesto- ahora puedes retirarte, por favor, tengo algo que arreglar.

- Espero que no te demore mucho- dijo con desdén. Se fue por el pasillo, y Scorpius volvió a a mirarme lascivamente. _Que tenía este hombre, que quería..._

- Esto no se queda así Rose...- dijo, mirándome intensamente.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunté enfadada, porque no podía ser un chico relativamente normal. En qué mierda me había metido.

- No hagas como si no supieras, porque lo sabes perfectamente Rose.- _ desde cuando él suponía cosas de mí. Agh! Lo odio… realmente no, por desgracia. _

- Sabes – dije astutamente- prefiero retirarme y dejarte hacer las cosas con tus patrocinadores de tu bar. – Sí, era cobarde de eso no cabía duda pero no podía seguir en ese pasillo. Las cosas debían quedarse como estaban así cada uno podría seguir adelante.

- Eres una cobarde- me espeto.

- Eso a ti no te interesa- me aleje, salí de ese maldito pasillo y me dirigí hacia la salida.

- Hey- me llamó, _sigue caminado Rose… sigue caminando-_ ¿y tus cosas?- preguntó. _Métetelas por el cu…_- Rose- volvió a gritar… _hasta cuando seguiría haciéndome esto_- Rose- Se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. _Corre… corre cobarde._ – Esta bien para la próxima revolcada- I_nsufrible, odioso, idiota, zopenco, mentecato, bobo…_

- ¿Dónde están? – gruñí. Giré para verle la cara, se la habría destrozado con mil puñetazos, pero mis ganas de salir de ese lugar eran más grandes.

- Aquí- dijo con una sonrisa. Las tenía en su mano, _que se creía ese bueno para nada…_ -pero voy a cobrar por ellas.- _Cálmate Rose… no explotes._

- Bien, entonces si será así, métetelas por donde mejor te quepan. – brame. Su cara se descompuso notoriamente. _No te esperabas eso chico listo. _Nunca es bueno meterse con una leona.

- Porque no mejor te meto yo otra…- alguien carraspeó notoriamente. Fijé mi vista hacia donde se había escuchado el sonido, y estaba Kat con dos personas vestidas de etiqueta. _Lo que me faltaba…_

Salude cortésmente con un gesto, y espere a que Scorpius pudiera recomponer su cara de estupefacción después de la interrupción de Kat. Les quite mis cosas de las manos, y me large de ese maldito bar, y de su maldito e insufrible dueño.


	2. La descendencia de los Malfoy

**La descendencia de los Malfoy**

6:00Am.

Un insoportable dolor de cabeza me atacó durante toda la noche. Ya no podía más. Me levanté a tomar desayuno, tomé una reconfortante taza de café con leche y unas tostadas con quesillo.

Me empezaron a dar retorcijones de dolor en el estómago. De repente sentí como se devolvía mi desayuno recién ingerido. Corrí al baño, me agaché frente al inodoro y vomité todo mi desayuno. _¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando?_ No había ingerido nada como para que me sintiera así, no había hecho movimientos bruscos como para marearme, no había razón para haber vomitado.

Dominique me llamó desde la cocina, no tenía ni fuerzas para contestar, volvió a llamarme y sólo pude contestar con un gemido. La escuché acercarse al baño, mi cabeza me seguía doliendo, tuve que volver a acercarme al inodoro, nuevamente vacié mi estómago en él.

- Rose te encuentras bien- pregunto Dom desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- No- respondí con un hilo de voz. No podía pensar en nada en concreto, de hecho mi mente vagaba en blanco, luego ese blanco fue transformándose en un gris oscuro... Como lo ojos de Scorpius. Oh! Deliraba, el vómito no me ayudaba, para nada.

Hacía dos semanas atrás que no lo veía, ni tenía ganas de verlo, su ego ocupaba gran parte de mi aire para respirar y eso era bastante molesto.

- Rose, ábreme- volvió a llamar Dominique. Intenté abrir la puerta, pero no pude- Rose abreme- gritó Dominique.

Logré salir del baño, con qué fuerza, no lo sé, pero lo hice. Dominique tenía su cara descompuesta, sinceramente no sabía que aspecto tenía en esos momentos, pero por la cara de mi prima, no debía ser muy atractiva ni saludable.

-Dom, no me siento bien- dije desmejorada.

- Lo noto Rose- respondió ella preocupada. Me llevó a mi cama y me ayudó a acostarme; tomó de mi mano y comenzó a acariciarla. - ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Dom.

- No lo sé - respondí- tomé desayuno y después vine al baño y vacié mi estómago.- seguía con dolor de cabeza, mi estómago gruñía, no podía ser mejor.

Dominique me abrazo y se recostó a mi lado, ella no tenía igual, era una persona sensacional y siempre se preocupaba por mi.

- Rose tengo una idea- dijo con demasiado entusiasmo para mí gusto.

_Que Merlín se apiade de mí. _

- ¿En qué pensaste esta vez Dom? - pregunté asustada.

- Eres una miedosa- respondió divertida.

- Sólo tú sabes que yo tengo mucha razón, cada vez que realizamos una de tus ideas terminamos en peligro- contesté con razón. _¿Cuántas veces esta mujer me había hecho hacer estupideces? Y más de una vez no habíamos salido ilesas de ellas. _

- Eso es mentira- dijo frustrada. - mis ideas son buenas, en cambio, tú eres una cobarde querida prima. - _esas palabras ya las había escuchado antes..._

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?- bufé.

- Rose eres tan...- chilló emocionada. La miré duramente, sabía que al responder con esa pregunta sentenciaba mi propia muerte, tal vez exageraba ubicarse poco, pero con Dominique nunca se estaba segura de nada.

Me relató toda su idea, la escuché atenta, no era del todo chiflada. Sinceramente no estaría mal hacerla...

10:00Pm.

Estaba viajando con Dom hacía su súper idea. No sabía a donde mierda me llevaba pero con tal de no pasar un mal rato, todo era posible.

_No, esto no estaba sucediendo, de todos los putos bares tenía que ser el de él. _

Ya no deseaba realizar la idea de Dominique, quería irme a mi piso. Maldita sean todos los... Hombres sexys como ese rubio de ojos grises.

Dominique se había estacionado en el bar, entramos y saludamos a un chico alto, moreno, tez blanca, y ojos verdes. Dom se veía bastante entusiasmada a su lado.

- Max, te presento a mi prima Rose Weasley.- dijo ella. La cara de él se descompuso imperceptiblemente, pero no pasó desapercibido a mis ojos.

- Mucho gusto Rose- respondió educadamente.

_¿Este chico me parecía conocido? Trataba de memorizar en donde lo había visto... En una foto del escritorio de Scorpius... Mierda esto era peor de lo que pensé. _

- Lo mismo digo- respondí incómoda. Busqué con la mirada si había un rastro de Scorpius, y para mi suerte no estaba en mi campo de visión. Algo bueno por el momento.

Kat me observó divertida y me saludó con un gesto, le respondí nerviosa esperando haber pasado desapercibida.

Dominique me miró extrañada y sólo pude responderle con una sonrisa. Se estaba acercando a mí, seguramente para preguntarme porque había saludado a esa chica. _Corre…_ No podía ser tan cobarde, tenía que enfrentar las cosas, por lo menos una vez en mi vida.

-Rose, nos quieres acompañar en la mesa- dijo con recelo, se acercó un poco más- ¿de donde la conoces?- susurró a mi oído.

-Celosa- dije con sarcasmo, no soportaba a cuando ella creía que podía dirigirme mi vida, que mierda importaba saludar a alguien. - ¿importa?- pregunte desdeñosa.

-Parece que estamos con las hormona a flor de piel- ironizó.

-Sí, parece… - contesté con sarcasmo- ¿A qué mesa Dom?- pregunte con una voz empalagosa.-Eres tan… extremista- dijo con amargura- vámonos- espetó.

Llegamos a la mesa que había seleccionado Max, del cual estaba segura que era el "mejor amigo de Scorpius", Merlín me amaba.

-Bien chicas ¿qué tomarán?- preguntó Max. Tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, Dominique lo miraba embobada.

- Un... Vodka naranja- dije desinteresada, miraba mi alrededor, chicos reían en la barra, parejas bailando, parejas contra las paredes, un poco candentes, sólo un poco.

- Creo que es un trago muy suave- dijo una voz que reconocí al instante. Mierda.

- Scorpius- chilló Dominique - te presento a mi prima Rose- está situación era un tanto incómoda.

- Mucho gusto Rose- dijo con burla. Rubio oxigenado...

- El placer es mío- mascullé. Dom me miró con picardía, solo faltaba que la loca de mi prima hiciera de cupido.

-No es un primor- susurro en mi oído.

- No lo creo Dom- murmuré irritada.

- Aguafiestas- masculló-hablando del trago ¿estas segura que puedes tomar?- preguntó preocupada

- Mira quién es la aguafiestas ahora- ironicé. - Rose no cometas una estupidez- siguió diciendo, sin tomar en cuenta mi comentario.

- Yo creo que quiere hacer una- comentó Scorpius con burla.

- Tú no te metas... Rusio- dije molesta.

- No me preocupan tus amenazas, pelirroja- incitó. Maldita sea su lengua viperina, maldito su pelo rubio oxigenado.

- Creo que se llevarán bien- dijo Max divertido. Lo fulmine con la mirada por sí se atrevía a hacer otro comentario como ese.

- No lo creo- protesté. Sólo la grandiosa idea de Dominique podía salir peor de lo que me esperaba. Un chico llegó a tomarnos la orden.

- Un daikiri, un whisky solo, y dos vodka naranjas.- dijo Scorpius. ¿Quién más tomaría lo mismo que yo?- y cuatro shots de tequila, por favor Daniel.- agregó él rubio, el chico sonrió y fue directo a la barra, donde Kat hacía los tragos. Después de unos minutos el chico venía de vuelta con los tragos en una bandeja.

- Hagamos un brindis- dijo Scorpius, me miró intensamente- por el buen sexo- dijo con soltura.

- Y por las mujeres sexys como nosotras- completó Dominique. Por qué mierda había aceptado salir con la loca...

- ¿Rose no harás un brindis?- preguntó Max

- Por la mala suerte- dije molesta, miré a Scorpius, tenía una mueca burlesca. Nuestras miradas se encontraron un par de segundos, los cuales se sintieron como una eternidad.

- No tenías algo mejor por qué brindar- replicó Dominique.

- Sinceramente, no- dije con pesadez. Tome el shot de tequila en mis manos- Salud- dije irónicamente y me lo acabé. Scorpius me miraba divertido.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Max. - ¿han jugado alguna vez al nunca nunca?- preguntó ansioso.

- No - chilló Dominique. Era tan insoportable con unos grados de alcohol en el cuerpo.

- Sí- afirmó Scorpius.

- Sí- afirmé. Dom me miró curiosa y desvié mi atención a otra mesa... Habían tres chicas riéndose y un hombre sonrojado, se veían felices y no incómodos como yo lo estaba en ese momento.

- ¿Dónde? - preguntó Dominique

- Eso no tiene relevancia- dije ausente. No quería acordarme en dónde, cuándo ni cómo había jugado tal juego, sin embargo mi mente no me quería escuchar y deseaba mostrarme los recuerdos que había enterrado años atrás. "Estaba con Lucy, Dominique, Roxanne, Lily en un bar, parecía una pocilga, pero no importaba, esa era nuestra noche y no habrían interrupciones de ningún tipo. Pasaban las horas lo que conlleva un aumento en las copas ingeridas. No me sentía mareada, todavía. Mis primas seguían tomando, riéndose y bailando.

Apareció un castaño bastante apuesto, alto, esbelto, de ojos pardos.

Nos sonrió a todas y llamó al barman y pidió shots de tequila para todas. Se me acercó lentamente y me pidió que bailara con él, como estaba soltera y un poco ebria acepté. Bailamos toda la noche, me invitó a salir al día siguiente y fue así como comencé una relación que duró siete, largos, meses... Hasta que en una junta de nuestros amigos -sin ningún familiar mío, porque con la cantidad de primos que tenía...- jugamos al tal 'nunca nunca' lamentablemente fue en ese día en el que descubrí que aquel castaño me engañaba..."

- Rose- me llamó una voz masculina, busqué de donde provenía la voz y era la de Scorpius.

- Rose ¿estás bien?- preguntó Dom.

- Sí- afirmé ausente. Ese recuerdo me había agotado todas mis fuerzas.

- Parece que estuvieras muerta- comentó jocoso Scorpius.

- No le veo la gracia- le respondí

- Juguemos una vez- insistió divertido.

- Sabes no te mentiré, no me gusta el juego.- dije molesta.

- Pasado oscuro pelirroja- dijo con ánimo de discutir.

- Nada que te interese, teñido- dije molesta. No quería discutir, no tenía ánimo para ello, pero él me lo hacía muy difícil.

- Teñido-repitió- creo que puedo demostrarte de múltiples formas que soy rubio natural- dijo seductoramente.

- No estoy interesada- refunfuñé

- Te dije que habría una segunda vez- dijo el ojigris

- Y yo te dije que no la habría- contesté ofuscada.

- Juguemos- interrumpió Max. Dominique parecía no haber escuchado la conversación, lo cual para mí era un alivio, porque no estaba dispuesta a responder sus insistentes preguntas.

- Yo parto- dijo Scorpius. - nunca nunca he salido con una pelirroja- Max, Dom y yo tomamos. - ¿se puede saber con que pelirroja han salido ustedes? - preguntó divertido Scorpius- desde cuándo ustedes salen a citas con chicas... A menos que sean... Imposible- dijo contrariado

- Scorp...- dije divertida- nunca especificaste que era una cita... Mi familia está llena de pelirrojas.- le expliqué, hizo una mueca y se quedó mirando su vaso.

- Espero salir con una pelirroja...-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

- Mi turno- interrumpió Max- Yo nunca nunca... Me he acostado con una pelirroja o pelirrojo.- dijo, Scorpius me miró y tomó de su trago, Dominique también tomó, Max y yo nos habíamos salvado por esta vez.

- Me toca- gritó emocionada Dominique- Yo nunca nunca me he acostado con alguien y a la mañana siguiente no me acordaba de nada...- ¡ES BROMA! Mi prima era peor que... Cualquier cosa. Tomé y fui la única que lo hizo. - Rose, ¿en verdad te pasó?- preguntó

- No respondere nada- refunfuñé

- Tú turno- me dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa bastante molesta, entorné los ojos.

- Yo nunca nunca...- mi mente estaba en blanco, tenía que joderme al maldito de Scorpius- me he presentado desnudo en el living de una chica- dije victoriosa.

Scorpius y Max tomaron, jamás me lo espere de ese chico.

- Fue un momento que no olvidare- dijo Scorpius con gracia. Cerdo asqueroso, él no tenía crédito, siempre se salía con la suya, pero si la del living no era sólo yo... Sería repugnante.- Me toca, yo nunca nunca me he acostado con un rubio de apellido Malfoy- estaba petrificada, no podía haber escuchado eso... tenía que haber sido causa de mi imaginación, pero Merlín me odiaba, de eso estaba segura, porque no podía tomar de mi vaso... A pesar de estar muy jodida, en un acto de valentía y tomé todo lo que quedaba vaso.

- Este juego términa aquí...- dije con rabia.

- Rose, ¿te acostaste con Malfoy? - preguntó Dominique. No... No lo hice. En realidad, sí.

- Creo que la respuesta es obvia- dije con amargura. No haber jugado habría sido una excelente decisión.

Agarré mis cosas, me paré de la mesa y me dirigí hacia la salida. Al traspasar el umbral de la puerta una brisa helada caló mi huesos.

Sentí un tirón en mi brazo, el cual hizo que me detuviera, era Scorpius. No me apetecía hablar con él.

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunté enojada.

- Una explicación de por qué no ha habido una segunda vez.- dijo sarcásticamente. ¿¡Qué?! Era definitivamente una broma... Este hombre era... Ni siquiera tenía las palabras correctas para describirlo.

- No sé si no escuchaste ese día... Pero no habrá una segunda vez- dije furiosa. Él no parecía inmutado por mis palabras, qué tenía que hacer para que entendiera que no deseaba volver acostarme con él.

- Lamento no poder seguir tus ideas, pero de verdad creo que deseas una segunda vez.- dijo seductoramente a mi oído.

- Eres insufrible Malfoy- chillé.

- No tanto como tú, Weasley- dijo burlesco.

Salí al frío de la calle, no podía seguir en ese lugar, me sentía... no sabía como describirlo, pero no quería volver entrar a ese lugar, ni jugar a ese estúpido juego, ni menos encontrarme con él idiota de Scorpius Malfoy.

Caminé por las calles buscando algún medio de transporte, con él cual podría volver a casa lo antes posible. Un sonido ensordecedor iba aumentando su volumen, pude reconocerlo después de unos segundos, era una una moto. Fijé mi vista en ella, y vi a conductor con un casco negro, este no permitía que no se viera ningún rasgo. A medida que la moto se acercaba iba disminuyendo su velocidad, hasta que quedó frente a mí.

- Rose- dijo con voz ronca, no pude reconocer de quién era- déjame llevarte...-

- No es necesario- dije restándole importancia.

- Por favor- insistió. El no poder ver quién era, no me ayudaba a confiar en él.

- No se quién eres- dije resuelta. Tras decir esas palabras él se empezó a sacar el casco, cuando noté el color de su cabello supe quién era... y no deseaba irme con él a mi piso.

- Sí lo sabes- dijo Scorpius- Vamos Rose, déjame llevarte a casa.

- Insistiras hasta que de una afirmación, cierto- comenté resignada. Scorpius asistió, me estiro el casco y me lo puse. - Sigues siendo insufrible Malfoy.

- Lo sé- me dijo sonriendo. ¿Por qué se tenía que ver tan sexy cuando sonreía? - afirmarte pelirroja, esto será divertido.

Me tomé de la cintura de Scorpius, Jamás había viajado en moto, y se sentía inigualable, las brisas rozando tu rostro y estremeciendo tu cuerpo, la adrenalina recorriendote completamente, sentir los latidos de tu corazón como recibían las adrenalina y la integraban a tu cuerpo...

- ¿Te siento nerviosa?- dijo distante.

- Es mi primera vez andando en moto- dije avergonzada, sentía lo arreboladas que estaban mis mejillas.

- Me siento honrado entonces- dijo con orgullo. Reí inconsciente.- ¿Ríes?- preguntó sorprendido.

- No soy una amargada- protesté.

- Pero conmigo no jamás habías reído así.- contestó.

- Tampoco es como si hubiéramos estado mucho juntos- dije.

- Solo eres una amargada junto a mi- dijo irónicamente.

- Tú sacas lo peor de mi- espeté. Ahora el se lavaba las manos, como si fuera la amabilidad en persona...

- Lo peor de ti- repitió- porque no saco lo peor de ti de otra forma- dijo arrastrando las palabras. Lo golpeé en hombro, cerdo.- Auch- protestó.

- Te lo merecías- contesté enojada.

- Ves, ya estas enojada conmigo- comentó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Será por tus ideas- repliqué.

Habíamos llegado a mi piso, bajé de la moto, me saqué el casco y se lo devolví.

-Gracias- dije timidamente.

- De nada, Rose- respondió mirándome a los ojos. No podía evitarla, era completamente absorbente. Scorpius se bajo de su moto, se fue acercando a mí lentamente, tomó mi mano y la entrelazó con la suya. No podía permitir lo que estaba sucediendo y él no podía ser tan endemoniadamente sexy...

Me abrazó por la cintura, nuestros rostros estaban a solo un par de centímetros.

- Me tengo que ir- dije con un hilo de voz.

- Eso puede esperar, ¿no crees?- dijo con voz ronca.

- No- respondí. Se acercó a mi oído, sentía su respiración en mi cuello, era demasiado tentador, pero no podía sucumbir ante él.

- Rose- me llamó una voz. Mierda. Gire mi rostro para ver quién era... Y a la persona que vi me dejó helada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le grite furiosa.

- Puedo preguntarte lo mismo- dijo él.

- Bueno lo estás viendo- dije apuntando a Scorpius.

- Pensé que tendrías mejores gustos- dijo él riéndose. Lo odiaba. - No los tengo... Porque para empezar estuve contigo- dije con rabia.

- Sigues tan dulce- dijo sarcasticanente.

Tomé la mano de Scorpius y lo llevé a la entrada del edificio. Salude al conserje, camine hacia los ascensores. Entramos y solté la mano de Scorpius, aprete el botón de mi piso y esperé que la tierra me tragara lentamente.

- ¿Quién era?- preguntó el ojigris.

- El mismo demonio- dije con pesadez. Lo miré y supe que no podía mentirle... Malditas hormonas.- Mi ex...- fue lo único que pude decir antes de romper a llorar. Él me abrazó y me consolo de la pena que me embargaba.

Llegamos a mi casa y no tuve más fuerzas que dirigirme a mi habitación y caer rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo...

8:00Am.

La luz del sol iluminaba por completo la habitación. Me sentía con una acidez en el estómago, me levanté al baño, el mundo dio vueltas a mis pies, corrí hacia el escusado y vacié mi estómago en él, tal como lo había hecho el día anterior.

¿Por qué tenía estas sensaciones? ¿Qué era lo que me estaba sucediendo? No me acordaba haber tomado tanto para sentirme así. Volví a mi cama y me recosté en ella, en ese momento solo quería dormir.

9:00Am.

Desperté con el ruido de la cafetera funcionando. ¿Dom? La materia lentamente por despertarme un día qué me sentía tan mal. Me levanté de la cama y fui directo a la cocina.

Estaban Dominique y Scorpius conversando mientras tenían una taza de café en la mano. ¿Qué estaba pasando con este maldito mundo?

- ¿Dom qué se supone que estas haciendo?- pregunté seriamente

- Dándole desayuno a tu invitado- respondió divertida. Abrí mis ojos impactada por la noticia de ella... ¿invitado?... Recordé que ayer Scorpius me había traído a casa y me había encontrado con... Alex.

- Claro- respondí un poco más tranquila.

- Iré a bañarme- dijo Dom. Estábamos solos, no sabía como agradecerle lo que había hecho por mi.

- Gracias- susurré

- Tienes sentimientos...- dijo irónico. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por largos segundos- De nada- dijo restandole importancia.

- Ya es hora de que me vaya- dijo, se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, yo lo seguía detrás.

- Te acompaño hasta la puerta- dije. Caminamosvtoda la sala y el abrió la puerta de la casa.

- Nos vemos- dijo de espaldas hacía mi.

- Nos vemos- murmuré. Esta la despedida más patética de toda mi vida.

Dio media vuelta, estábamos frente a frente, se acercó lentamente y depósito un beso en mi mejilla.

12:30pm.

Todavía estaba en shock por el beso que Scorpius me había dado. No le veía la gran cosa si sólo había sido en la mejilla. Por qué era tan "especial"... No, no era especial, un beso y en la mejilla... Qué importancia tenía, ninguna.

- Rose- me llamó Dominique.

- ¿Qué?- le respondí.

- ¿Tienes toallitas femeninas en tú cajón?- preguntó desde su habitación.

- No- susurré. Las ideas viajaron rápidamente por mi mente...¿Hace cuánto no me llegaba mi período? Llegué corriendo a mi habitación, busqué mi celular y revisé mi calendario.

"Tres semanas de atraso" eso era lo que llevaba desde mi último período. _Imposible._

- Dominique- chillé. Ella llegó a los pocos segundos- tengo que ir a la farmacia.

- Rose, ¿estas bien?- preguntó preocupada.

- No- chille furiosa y salí corriendo de mi habitación. La farmacia más cercana quedaba a unas tres cuadras de mi departamento.

No sabía porque corría como un caballo desbocado, pero no podía detenerme a pensar lo que mi mente me decía... _Cómo, cuándo, por qué_, era lo único que me preguntaba.

Entré a la farmacia, tenía que calmarme o sólo alarmaría a los vendedores. Respiré profundo y me dirigí al mesón de atención.

- Una prueba de embarazo- dije con la voz entrecortada.

- ¿Una qué?- preguntó una voz ronca. _Mierda. No podía ser peor. Solo deseaba que la voz se desvaneciera y no perteneciera a él. _

- Hugo- dije con un hili de voz.

- Rose- respondió - ¿Se puede saber porque mierda vienes a comprar un test de embarazo?- preguntó sorprendido.

- Este... Yo... Mmm...- solo balbuceaba cosas incoherentes.

- Rose, esperare hasta que me respondas- dijo malhumorado. _Lamentable... Porque no pienso decir ni una sola palabra._

- Porque estoy ayudando a una amiga en aprietos- dije de forma convincente.

- ¿Y por qué no vino ella?- preguntó. _Desde cuando eras tan curioso..._

- Porque...- piensa rápido- esta destrozada y no podía ni levantarse de su cama...- _tragatelo..._ _Por favor._

- Oh- solto- En ese caso compra ese- señala un test de la vitrina.

- Hugo…- lo mire sorprendida- ¿Cómo sabes que ese serviría?- pregunte anonadada.

- Porque…- resolvió incómodo- solo lo sé.- Mi mirada lo escudriñaba completamente, y estaba segura que lo había cohibido. O eso esperaba. – Hagamos algo hermanita- dijo pasándome el brazo por los hombros. – Tu no dices nada y yo tampoco diré que necesitas un test para tu "amiga".- _Rufián._ _Cómo mierda me había descubierto… por qué era tan mala mintiendo…_

- Trato hecho- solté sin ánimos, estrechamos nuestras manos.

_Ese test sería mi fin. _


End file.
